booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Underwater Caves
Underwater Caves are hidden areas that can be accessed by falling through underwater holes. These areas offer a large quantity of experience points. There are currently two underwater caves: the Ice Cavern and Lava Cavern. Both locations each have one God and one Ant Mound. The Lava Cavern contains the Hateful God and a Fire Ant Mound. The Ice Cavern contains the Old God and a White Ant Mound. They also contain Ores such as Adurite and Gold respectively. |-|Ice Version = The Ancient Underwater Cavern (Ice Version) is a hidden area accessed by falling through an underwater hole on an island with some sun trees on it. Entering this area will cause a temporary intense bloom effect (if your graphics setting is 4 or higher). A notification reading, "This place is ancient..." will also appear. Entering the dark portal will teleport you to the Volcano Island, very near to the Ancient Underwater Cavern (Lava Version) entrance. Location Currently, the hole to access the cave is inside a small pond on an island under the Floating Crystal Island. You can tell the island apart because it has a few Sun Trees. Using the exit of the Ancient Underwater Cavern (Lava Version) will teleport you to the small waterfall near this island. In the Ant People map update, the cave was accessed via a tunnel behind the Old God. To reach it from the cave system, you had to follow the water to the place behind the Old God. Destroying the Old God opened the way to the cave. Resources Within the Ancient Underwater Cavern there are: * Petrified Trees * Petrified Bushes * Old God * Gold Nodes * White Ant Mound * Lost Souls (removed) |-|Lava Version = The Ancient Underwater Cavern (Lava Version) (also called Adurite Cave) is a hidden area accessed by falling through an underwater hole. Unlike the Ancient Underwater Cavern (Ice Version), there are no special prompts or effects when entering. Fire Ants spawn here. Entering the red portal will teleport you to the small waterfall near the Ancient Underwater Cavern (Ice Version) entrance. Location To access the cave, you must swim through an underwater hole located between the two volcanic islands (near the desert islands). The hole is closest to the island with two Small Trees and Rento/Rentae. Using the exit of the Underwater Cavern (Ice Version) will teleport you to the larger volcanic island. Resources * Adurite-Rich Rocks * Fire Ant Mound * Hateful God (replaced an Old God) * Forgotten Souls (removed)---- Trivia *Because these caves are popular destinations to farm 1 Raw Iron. other (potentially well-equipped) players might be there. *Putting a Tool at the entrance of the cave will help prevent other players from ambushing you and give you more time to gather resources. *If you go on top of the portal in the Ice Cavern, you can walk around on a secret ledge. This is a great hiding spot for items or hide-and-seek. *When the Map Legacy Update was released, the portal in the Ice Cavern became glitched and did not work. However, this was fixed shortly after. *In the Map Legacy Update, Fire Ants were moved to the Underwater Cave (Lava Version) unlike Queen and King Ants which were removed. *You are impossible to see players' bubble chat when you are in Ice Version because the light level is too high. *If you use void shield, you will notice you wall fall down a lot faster than any other ways of falling down fast. *This place is ancient refers to the fact that this may have once been a natural place and may had been ruined over time due to the petrified trees. Strategy Entering these caves may prove dangerious to low level players due to aggressive antman. Only way to truly get rid of them (temporarily) is to destroy their ant mound, as they will dissapear if it is gone and can't respawn without one. To do this, circle around the ant mound and mine it with a pickaxe. Do '''NOT '''stop circling, or else you will be one-shotted by a group of angry antman. Antman are total idiots, and will chase after you in a circle, and will never manage to get their hands on you. When the mound and antman are gone, feel comfortable to strip anything of value from the cave, but watch out for other players, who will try to kill you on sight because you will be the bounty of the cave if you take all of it.Category:Locations Category:Caves